The Untold Beginning
by cinderella-loves-her-shoes
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Voldemort attacked the Potters? Read this story to find out their untold beginning. It's my first fic, so be gentle! LEJP
1. Hallmark

Disclaimer: The only things that are mine are the plot, the places and any characters not featured in the Harry Potter books. Trust me - I'd be rich and eating lots of chocolate if I owned anything else. Unfortunately, everything except the above belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Lily looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. Still in shock from what she had just written, she wandered over to the window to organize her thoughts. Looking back at the letter, Lily remembered what she had just read;

_Dear Miss Lily Amelia Olivia Harvard - Edna ,_

_Due to the sad loss of your uncle, Theodore Malcovich Harvard - Edna, the country of Hallmark welcomes you as the new Duchess of Caprice. This title has been given to you as you are the last born of the Harvard - Edna line, this being because your uncle has no other heir living today. _

_An imperial car will be waiting for you outside of the Whitehouse Children's Home at three o'clock on Saturday the nineteenth of April. Please be ready to leave at this time. _

_Yours,_

_Hallmark Imperial Court._

Lily had never known her parents, she'd also never known that a person could have that many names. She had lived in Whitehouse Children's Home all of her life, but now she an uncle had appeared out of thin air.

"Me." She said, looking out at the cars and apartments of Hedgerow Road. "A duchess? And where the hell is Hallmark, there's no such place. ?"

Someone's got to be having me on, Lily thought as she walked down the stairs. A hard football landed straight in the middle of Lily's head, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Soz." Chanted a group of little boys, each one looking as though they had purposefully rubbed dirt into their clothes.

"Yeah, whatever." Lily answered not paying attention. That was the thing at Whitehouse, everything was so crowded and doubled up. Lily knew they kept more children at Whitehouse than any other Home in that part of the country. But that was exactly the point, it was home.

She turned a corner and walked into the kitchen. Dean glanced up from his mixing bowl. Dean Sabby was the cook at Whitehouse, he wasn't very good but neither were most things at Whitehouse. You just had to get on with it. Dean was only a few years older than Lily, so he counted himself as a friend and she did the same.

He kept looking at her before she spoke to him.

"What?!" She snapped. Lily really wasn't warming to the idea of being a duchess.

"Nothing." Dean replied as he carried on mixing. "Just you've got a frown on your face and a letter in your hand. You haven't done anything wrong at school, have yer?"

"No." She sighed, dropping into a chair. Dean walked over with a spoon in his hand and sat opposite her.

"Anything you want to talk about, kid?"

Lily sighed again. How was she going to explain that she was a duchess of somewhere she didn't even know existed? Handing Dean the letter, she sat in silence until he had finished reading.

"Duchess of Caprice, eh?" He said with a grin. She nodded and silently cursed him for looking so amused. "Say, Lil, do you even know where _Hallmark_ is?"

She groaned. "That's just it! Hallmark is supposed to be some sort of logo, isn't it? Not a country!"

Dean looked at her. Her hair was dark brown and thinned out at the bottom. Lily's face was thin too, and her bushy hair could seem like a mane in the morning. She was pale as well, and Dean knew she couldn't walk in heels. And when it came to dresses, you either shared a dress here or had trousers. No, Dean definitely couldn't see anything remotely duchess about her on the outside.

Yet when it came to her nature, there always had been something special about her. There was just that feeling if you'd done something wrong, you'd be disappointing her. Dean couldn't put his finger on it, but she had always had that extra something that no-one else could get.

"Dean?" Lily said, waving a hand across his face. "Dean? Hello?"

He realized he had been staring for some time now. Shaking his head, he looked at her. "You know Lil, I would quite enjoy being friends with a duchess. We could have tea on the lawn, and oh! Lil, you _have _to get a butler! You could call him Jeeves, you know, like the adverts and…"

It was a fair act on Lily's behalf that earned Dean a slap on the cheek.

"You're acting like an idiot!" She said while Dean started rubbing his red face. "You don't honestly think I'm going, do you? And I thought you were the smart one."

"You're the idiot Lil. Come on, we're talking chance of a lifetime! No more getting someone else's laundry, No more stupid kids locking you out before you get home from school, no more embarrassing walks through the village with those bright yellow plastic coats…aw, Lil, you're gonna love it!"

Lily walked over to the window while he spoke. Outside was a bleak little garden, but there were also beaming children having fun and playing with each other. There were the boys who had kicked the football on her head, a little mute girl called Jenna was refereeing the match. A couple of girls were sat on a blanket doing each others hair, and some Indian boys were playing hide and seek behind the shed. It wasn't much, never had been, but it was home.

"I can't just leave, Dean."

"You can always come back. It's not like you're running away like that Oliver." Dean said. Lily smiled in her mind, she remembered the blonde haired blue eyed boy who ran from Whitehouse years ago. It was ages since then, and no one had ever found him. The head social worker, Alice, often said she'd never have him back. Yet Lily had seen for herself the tears in Alice's eyes when she found out he'd gone.

"Come on Lily. This is the type of stuff that kids everywhere dream would happen to them. And now it's happened to you. Go on, what have you got to lose? If anything, you'll be gaining more than any of this lot will ever have." Dean continued.

"I'm sure they'd love to hear you say that." She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well, it's your decision. But, think of it like this, you've got the chance to do anything you want now."

"This is like some sort fairy-tale, isn't it?" Lily said, laughing.

"Yeah. Now go catch a dream, Cinderella." He said, giving her a hug. "And if you meet any princesses out there, you know my number."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at him. Taking a final glance at the letter, she left the kitchen and made for the door. Just as Lily placed a hand on the doorknob, A soft voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss?" The head social worker at Whitehouse, Alice McKenzie, was an Irish woman who had spent her whole life around children. Everyone knew she had a couple of disastrous marriages under her belt, but that still didn't stop her patronizing the older ones about their social lives.

"Just going out, Alice." She saw a look of oh-no-you're-not appear on Alice's face. "I'll be back in an hour, promise. I just got to go to the library."

"Do you really think I was born yesterday, Lily? Come off it, I know you young people. Walking around like you own the place, having your little 'friendships' with boys off the estate. I'm, not stupid."

Another rant, Lily thought. There was no stopping Alice now, she'd be like this for hours at a time.

"And another thing, you lot are always on about you're so responsible but I still have to pick your clothes up off the floor…"

"I won't be gone long, Alice. And I am going to the library, see." Lily showed Alice a thin card with her name on it.

"Well, I shall check with Mrs. Bellman whether she's seen you or not."

"Fine." Lily said as she raced through the door. Better to be out of breath at the end of the road than get caught in another Alice rant at the young teenagers of the estate.

Lily picked up the pace as she passed the gates of the estate. Having been an orphan all her life, Lily had often thought about living with the people of the estate. Most children at Whitehouse thought of running away; many bragged about the days they had spent on the streets, though few had actually run away. Only Remus had ever done it. Ahhh, Remus Lupin, another one of the Whitehouse lot. He had been a strange child, his father only left him because he couldn't provide for him - there had never been any doubt of the love he felt for his son. Yet Mr.

Lupin had never come back for his son. Ahhh, poor Remus…

"It's Lily, ain't it?" A voice broke into her thoughts. She turned and a boy grabbed her arm. Struggling away she cried, "What's the matter with you? " Before pushing him away.

"Hey, hey. There's no need for that." She stopped and stood still. His accent vanished in a second. He circled her for a bit, watching her all the time.

"Alice let you out then, suppose?"

"How do you know her?!" Lily snapped at him. She was feeling a bit vulnerable with him going round and round all the time.

"Suppose she's forgotten all about me. Most of them have. Best that way, suppose…"

"Remus?" Lily said, feeling her shoulders relax.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Lily. So…how you been." He asked. His blonde hair was slightly darker and his eyes had gone from blue to amber, but other than that he was the same Remus.

"Um…yeah…I guess I've been okay." She said, not really knowing what to say.

"Good, good." He said. Remus stared at her for a moment. "So, where you headed?"

"Library."

He snorted with laughter. "What, that crazy old woman's living room?" She nodded. "Why? Come on, all that's there are a couple of old textbooks."

"I know. That's why I'm going." She carried on walking. Running in front of her Remus studied her face for a moment.

"What, you doing a project or somthin'? You do know that there are arcades right down the next street?"

"Geography stuff."

"Oh."

They carried on in silence. Remus didn't leave and just hung his head so that his long hair would cover his face. Lily didn't look at him, she just stared straight ahead.

"Anything I can help with? I'm pretty good at geography at school."

"You go to school?!" She said. It was a miracle he'd even got clothes, never mind education.

"Sure."

She looked at him. "Unless you know where Hallmark is, I don't know what you can do."

"Hallmark?" He said staring right into her eyes. Lily nodded. He thought for a moment.

"Hallmark, small country. Somewhere between France, Spain and here."

Lily looked at him. She smiled, the last person she would expect to meet held the answer to her questions. Well, one of them anyway.

"What's it like? Do you know?" She asked.

"Well, I've never been there myself, but one of the teachers up at Park Grammar lives next door to me. He knows. Apparently, it's quite hot most of the year but when it snows, it snows. Could you imagine that eh? Proper summers, proper winters. Sounds like a great place don't it?"

"Yeah." Lily said, thinking. "It does sound great."

It was two o'clock on Saturday the fourteenth of April. As expected, Lily was as nervous as it was possible to be. It didn't help matters that Dean had slipped out the fact she was a duchess to everyone at dinner yesterday. Ever since, a few of the boys had been calling her "your majesty" and bowing every time they saw her. The girls were no better. Lily couldn't count how many times one of them had run up to her and whispered, "Can I be a duchess next?" or "I'll take your place if you want. It's no big deal."

Yet it didn't matter how many times Lily laughed at the younger ones and their jokes, or how much Dean had encouraged her, Lily still couldn't think of a single way in which she could fill the hole in her heart that the letter had torn. Most of her was excited and a bit nervous, but Lily knew it was going to be hard stepping away from everything that was normal to her.

For Lily, three o'clock came all too soon. As written, the car wasn't late or early, it arrived on the stroke of the clock in the hallway. Alice went to the door, straightening her pinafore and skirt as she went.

With a warm smile, Dean retreated to the kitchen and left Lily and Alice in the hallway.

When the door was opened, Lily saw a tall, thin man with a red moustache that ended at least a couple of inches away from his high cheekbones. He was a pale man with veins on his hands, and Lily couldn't help feeling a little scared. He wore a dark blue suit with a white hat, Lily couldn't help thinking that he looked like the captain of a boat.

"Good afternoon." He nodded towards Alice. "I am Gregory Patterdale, here to accompany Miss Harvard-Edna to her new home."

Alice looked startled for a moment. "Yes, well, Mr.…Patterdale. You can't expect me to just let Lily go. I mean, do you have the certificates and paperwork and such? I have responsibilities, you know…"

Gregory Patterdale seemed to be taken aback by Alice's ranting. Nevertheless, he soon stood firm. "I assure you, Madam, all paperwork and certificates have been followed through. Now, if you have no further objections, I would like to proceed with Miss Harvard-Edna's journey."

Alice just looked at him again. She sighed and shook her head, it wasn't usual for Alice to lose an argument.

"Let me just make a call." She said before turning away. "Please, make yourself comfortable. You could be here for a while."

And, just like that, she left Gregory Patterdale and Lily alone together. Gregory smiled at her before speaking. "Beautiful county, Caprice. Lovely waterside views, lot's of space. And the people are nice there too."

"It's just weird. I've never heard of Hallmark before."

"Well now, that is a surprise. Our country dates back thousands of centuries. One of the earliest civilizations."

Lily stepped close. "I'm afraid I never was very good at history."

Once again, Patterdale smiled. "You will learn to be much more than good, in Hallmark. Trust me, you'll be fine out there."

Lily smiled at the odd man before her. If they were all like this in Hallmark, it would make moving so much easier. Alice then returned and, after sighing again, she looked at Gregory.

"Fine. She can go."

"Thank you. Miss Harvard-Edna, I trust you've said your farewells? Good. Now, if you would follow me to the Imperial Car I should be very much grateful."

The Imperial Car was not how Lily had expected it. A long black limo awaited her, with small flags on the bonnet and boot. The flags were made up of red and white triangles with the picture of an eagle and two swords crossed underneath it. A few words could be recognized around the area of the flag.

"_Dormus Bonner Tyne_?" Lily said, squinting at the fluttering pieces of cloth.

"Yes." Gregory informed her. "Honour, Triumph, United. It's ancient Hallmarkian, hardly anyone uses it anymore. However, the royalty of Hallmark like to keep some things traditional."

He opened the door of the Imperial Car. Inside were white leather seats and fur rugs on the floor. Lily hardly dared to step into it without taking off her shoes. Gregory saw her reaction, so he nodded encouragingly at her. Once inside, all Lily think could about was Hallmark.

"What will I have to do when I get there?" She asked.

"Well, first things first. You'll be taken to the Diamond Palace, which is in the Imperial City, on the West coast of Hallmark. Caprice is about half an hours carriage drive from the Imperial City. You will notice that cars are only used out of the country. Carts and horses are our modes of transport. Cleaner for everyone that way. You do know how to ride?"

Lily shook her head. None of the children at the Home knew how to ride, the garden wasn't exactly big enough for a pony and neither were their pockets.

"You'll learn that too. What an experience this is going to be!" Gregory seemed very pleased with himself, but he leaned over to Lily and said. "I know full names are used in Hallmark, but you can call me Greg."

Lily smiled warmly. He held out his hand to her and she shook it, saying; "I'm Lily."

After a long drive and many hours of talking to Greg, Lily had finally arrived in the Imperial City. She had noticed that the poorer people lived further away from the city, but didn't mention it. They had changed from car to carriage upon entering the city and now, as Lily stepped out, she could see why it gave the whole place an extra style that nowhere else could fully achieve.

Fancy and expensive shops were everywhere and they had passed a huge lake on the way. The streets were cobbled and all of the buildings looked old, but a pretty sort of old. They were nothing compared to the Diamond Palace, though.

Lily had learned on the journey that there were four Hallmarkian Palaces; the Diamond Palace was in the West, the Emerald Palace was in the North, the Ruby Palace was in the South of the country and in the East was the Sapphire Palace.

"Gemstones." Greg had said. "Are one of the best trades in Hallmark. Each area is known for that particular stone. Common sense would give the names of the palaces."

Lily could see why. The Diamond Palace was like a huge white mansion, it's giant stone steps led to a set of guarded doors. Inside, pastel and tinted colours roamed the walls along with fantastic paintings. The floor was a giant mosaic that had pictures of the flag of Hallmark and famous stories printed on it.

Butlers and guards lurked around every corner and Lily was sure she would get lost in the labyrinth of rooms.

Greg left her in one enormous room that was filled with wardrobes and drawers. Lily was about to run out of the doorway when a croaky voice stopped her.

"There you are! I was wondering. Thought someone was playing a joke when they gave me two days notice. Two days! I can tell you, I have been like a little humming bird all through the night."

A little, grey haired woman appeared. She was wearing a red skirt and a white shirt with a pair of big round glasses that magnified her eyes. Whoever she was, thought Lily, she seems happy to see me. That can't be bad.

"Well. Let me have a look at you." She said, so Lily turned around very quickly. "Oh. Ah. It seems you are not used to being a clothes horse, dear. Now, I know the butler had a suitcase of some kind that was yours, but you won't be needing that. Not with me around." The old lady took a step towards Lily before saying. "I'm Mrs. Kelly. I'm the designer here. Now then, I know your size, seen it before on the duchess of Mace. I've got a few dresses for you to try on, see what you think."

Lily looked startled. A dress? She'd never worn one before in her life. The woman couldn't be serious.

Apparently, she was.

"Don't be frightened dear, I know what a time you've had of growing up. At least you won't be as spoilt as some of the others. I wouldn't worry dear, you've seen the women in the streets. Dresses. Every one of them wearing a dress. You'll find them one of your most worn clothes. Now come on, try these."

Mrs. Kelly held up at least four dresses from the wardrobes in the room. It took almost two hours for Mrs. Kelly to decide what Lily looked best in. In the end, she chose a white dress with a flowing skirt that had a blue lace at the bottom. The sleeves of the top half were long and triangular at the ends and they were also blue. The two final accessories were a blue belt and necklace with blue diamonds in the shape of a swan.

"This must have cost a fortune." Lilly said, staring at herself in a mirror. Her hair had been brushed and curled slightly at the ends so it just tickled her face. She looked better than she ever done in her life.

"You're a duchess, dear, " Mrs. Kelly giggled at her expression. "and of Caprice too. Beautiful place, it is. Though I suppose you'll be staying here for the night."

Lily looked outside and saw the ebony sky with shining stars dotted here and there.

"It is beautiful here too." She said. Mrs. Kelly looked at her watch, then threw her hands to her face in disbelief.

"Look! Look at the time! You're expected in the ballroom at half past six and it's almost ten past!"

"What?! I never knew I was expected in a ballroom."

"Well you can't very well dance if you've no one to go with and… _what_? What do you _mean _you didn't know? Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind. Just, oh, just hang on one sec. I've got it!" She scurried out of the room and then came back with Greg who looked very calm even though Mrs. Kelly seemed so mad that she was almost frothing at the mouth.

After Mrs. Kelly had argued with Greg about whether they were expecting her or not, Greg began to whisper so quietly that only Mrs. Kelly could hear him properly.

"Look at her Kelly. Don't you think Prince James will adore her?"

"Now don't you go playing matchmaker Gregory or I'll…"

" No, no, no. Of course I won't. I'm just saying that she's a girl, he's a boy…"

"Exactly. She's a girl, not a woman. He's a boy, not a man. Don't go messing around with young people, it'll do you no good. And I like her, don't mess up what could be a good friendship between them both."

"Exactly. Think what this could do for her."

"I'm not budging on this one. You'll have nothing to do with her and the prince's friendship, do you hear? Nothing."

"But-"

"No. If you think they should be in love then that's your opinion. If either one asks you for it you give it. But only then. Now take her along to her room. Tomorrow the royals will introduce her as one of them but not tonight."

"Will she dance?"

"Tonight? No - tomorrow she will. After she's been taught to dance."

Lily began to feel anxious. She didn't have a clue what they were talking about as the pair were still whispering, but she was certain it was about her. Soon though, Greg took Lily's arm and led her to her room.

It was huge, at least as big as the Home, and there was hundreds of things that Lily had never thought that she would ever get. Wardrobes of beautiful dresses, a gigantic king-sized bed with the Hallmarkian flag stitched across it and chests and chests of clothes and toys and gifts. On one of the walls, there was a large portrait of a beautiful women with long golden hair and a gold locket shone from the neck.

"Wow."

"I'll leave you now, Duchess. Ring the bell beside your bed if you need assistance in anything." Greg pardoned himself, and he shut the door behind him and turned to see the face of Prince James staring at him.

There was no doubt that the prince was a handsome person. His hair was as black as night and his shoulders broadening slightly. His smile could make any Hallmarkian girl faint, but not many saw it anymore.

"Why were you in my mothers room, Greg?" The prince asked. He wasn't angry, just curious. "And who were you talking to?"

Greg ignored the final question and said; "Prince James, why aren't you downstairs at the ball?"

"I just…just don't feel like it. Who were you talking to?"

"A beautiful young woman."

"Why is she in that room?"

"All the other party guests have the other rooms. And the Duchess of Caprice should have something better than mere party guests."


	2. Meeting The Prince

Hiya,

Just to let you know, if there were or are any spelling or other mistakes could you please read and review. Improvements, criticism and ideas all welcome. Disclaimer: Only stuff you don't get in the books is mine! OK?

Prince James wandered back towards the party. Inside his late mother's room there was a girl, a beautiful girl, who was the Duchess of Caprice. As his mind mulled this new information over he didn't notice two young men waiting for him at the party entrance.

"Well, you took your time, didn't you?" Called a dark-haired one. He was taller than the prince and had laughing black eyes. His hair was black as well and it hung just above his shoulders. A warm smile graced his lips as Prince James came closer.

"You shouldn't speak to his majesty like that." Teased the other, a fair-haired man with several small white scars creasing his face. His eyes were a glowing amber and, unlike the other two, his hair was quite short. He smirked as the prince lifted his head up to see where the comments had come from.

"No need to try and improve Duke Black's manners; he is always rude. Surely you, Lord Lupin, would have figured that out by now?" Laughter shook the trio and all of the young men relaxed into the company of each other. The three of them were best friends and had been since they were two years old.

Duke Black's first name was Sirius and he came from the long and prestigious line of Black. The family, however, believed had rather fierce views about those who were 'half-bloods' or 'mud bloods'. Sirius on the other hand didn't take his family's view of the world and was much more relaxed about everything. He was, in all senses, a black sheep.

Lord Lupin had been a pureblood wizard but had been bitten by a werewolf on his fourth birthday. That was the reason for the scars, but no-one else knew save for his family and closest friends. His father had worked for the Ministry of Magic under the Dangerous Creatures Act and he had been forced to write a rather controversial article about werewolves. It was the article or his job.

As a result, Charles Lupin's only son had been bitten near a forest next to their old home. Following from that event, his wife left and Charles and his ill child were thrown onto the streets, living rough for years. Finally, when no other place would take his son because of the illness, Charles was forced to put his only child into a muggle care home.

Yet this was not the end for the new Lord Lupin. His family had been Lords and Ladies in Hallmark for generations and so, werewolf or not, Remus Lupin had accepted his title. Hallmark provided a safe place for him, where he could transform every month safely. He had escaped from his care home and his Hallmarkian friends provided a small house for him to live in.

There was a fourth part of the group, named Lord Pettigrew. His first name was Peter was, unfortunately, he had a very sick mother and so could not attend many balls or parties or events in Hallmark.

Prince James and his friends decided not to go back to the festivities. Instead, they decided to go and see the new duchess. Remus was against the idea.

"I just don't think she'll want to meet anyone yet. She is in a new country after all..."

"Quiet Remus, she'll want to know someone. Right, James?"

"Exactly, think of how scared you'd be if you knew no-one. I mean, at least you had us."

"Yeah, cos you guys were a great help."

"What do you mean by that," Sirius questioned him.

"You told everyone I had a twin brother who the servants had to keep locked up! You two spread all sorts of things, why am I still friends with you?" Remus appeared angry but all three of them knew that he was just playing.

"You love us really," James protested as the three pushed along the corridor of the palace.

The trio soon came to Lily's new room. Trying to stifle their giggles, they grinned as James began to open the door. Remus shook his head, his floppy fringe covering his laughing eyes, whilst Sirius leant up against the wall as he choked on a chuckle. James took a deep breath, then opened the door fully.

Everything was as he remembered. The painting, the decoration and even the ornaments. He took one step inside before speaking in a soft, but very posh, voice.

"Excuse me, but my chums and I -"

"Chums!" Giggled Sirius to Remus. The prince just sent them a merry look before continuing.

"As I was saying, My chums and I were wondering if this chamber held the new Duchess of Caprice?"

Lily had been hiding in the bathroom as James had spoken. She didn't know who he was, but she defiantly didn't want to go out there, especially as he wasn't alone. She stayed put as he walked in further.

"Hello?"

What to do, what to do! Some strange young man - quite handsome, actually - was requesting her and she had been hiding in the bathroom for all that time! Well, she'd look stupid coming out now! What to do, what to do?

Then suddenly, she was saved.

"Good evening gentlemen. Duke Black, your father requests you return to him at the party. Perhaps it would do to escort the both of you back there?"

"Nah Greg, we can make it. Come on, Remus."

"Yeah. See you later, your majesty." Remus teased before Lily heard two sets of footsteps becoming even more distant with every second. They were running, she realized.

"Now, my young prince, what have you done with the duchess?" Greg asked, amusement in his voice.

"There isn't anyone here, Greg. And it's James - you know that..."

"It would not do for the crown prince of Hallmark to be introducing himself as just 'James', would it?"

"Yes it would. My name is James. My name is James. My name is James..."

Whilst the prince was reciting his name, in a very demanding tone, Greg had slipped past him and opened the door to the bathroom. Lily appeared from the darkness in a very nervous way. James however, didn't notice her as his back was turned but Greg soon fixed that. After coaxing Lily to step out into the light of the bedroom, he made a few quick strides and turned James to see the vision before him.

"-James. My...my...my name...my name is..." His words faltered at the sight of Lily and she blushed. Greg smirked before backing away.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted, shall I?"

And with he was gone. The door was closed. Here she was, in a fine dress, in a fine room with the crown prince of Hallmark gaping at her like a fish.

Help!


	3. Hallmarkian Traditions

Hiya,  
Please review thank u!!! 

disclaimer: anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Got it? Sure? Good.  
_Here she was, in a fine dress, in a fine room with the crown prince of Hallmark gaping at her like a fish. _  
_Help!_  
"It's very nice to meet you, your highness." Lily stuttered. James suddenly broke free from the trance she had unknowingly put on him. He straightened, and stepped closer to her.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Miss...?"  
"Evans. Well, it's not Evans anymore I suppose. It's, eh, Harvard-Edna. Miss Harvard-Edna."  
"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Harvard-Edna," James took her hand, and kissed it gently, before letting it fall back to her side, "very nice to meet you indeed."  
Lily smiled shyly. He was charming, and very handsome - and at least now she knew someone. Even though he addressed her using the strange new second-name she had, Lily could feel safe in the knowledge that she was on a much more social level with someone.  
"So, I've heard you came from England. I have a friend who used to live there too. Only just arrived, actually. Just before you did."  
"Oh, really? What's his name?"  
"Lord Lupin."  
Lily froze. Lupin, that was a strange name. She'd only heard it once before. Yet the Lupin she knew had been left in a children's home, he was far from a Lord - even further from being friends with a prince.  
"You've heard that name before?" James questioned, breaking Lily's train of thought.  
"Yes. He lived in the same children's home as me for a while. His father hadn't been able to look after him." Now it was James's turn to freeze. Remus had lived in a children's home in England. His father hadn't been able to cope with him. It couldn't be...could it?  
"What was his name? It doesn't happen to be Remus, does it?" James asked nervously.  
"Yes. Remus Lupin. How did you know?"  
"Lord Remus Lupin is one of my best friends. I believe you already know people in this place, Miss Harvard-Edna."  
"I would never have thought that Remus...oh, I suppose I should call him Lord Lupin now, shouldn't I?"  
"You don't have to call friends by their titles. Many prefer their first names. I know I do."  
"Oh."  
The prince took another step closer and his fingers sought out Lily's hand again. He looked into her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat.  
"My name is James. You _of course _may address me as such if you wish," he ran his other hand down Lily's cheek. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment but remained open, "and I should very much like to know the name of someone as beautiful as you, if I may?"  
It took Lily a second to respond. Her mind was clouded and all she wanted to do was drown in his hazel eyes. "Lily. My name is Lily."  
Somewhere in the city, a clock chimed. Midnight wrapped itself around the country and James continued to keep his arms wrapped around Lily.  
"It's getting late," Lily observed. James nodded.  
"I must take my leave, duchess." James pulled out of the embrace slowly and then headed for the door. Before he laid a finger on the handle, however, he looked back to Lily.  
"I wonder if I could introduce a Hallmarkian tradition to you?"  
"Of course."  
James quickly went back to his protective position around Lily.  
"In Hallmark, it is customary to kiss both cheeks of your company when you bid them farewell."  
"Oh." She breathed.  
"Perhaps I may demonstrate?"  
Lily nodded shyly. James smiled and slowly kissed her warm left cheek. He then turned his head, and she automatically tilted hers, to kiss her on her right cheek. However, James stopped just above the faintly red skin of her cheek and instead captured Lily's lips.  
At first, Lily was paralyzed. His lips were soft and smooth and slow so she wasn't frightened. Nervously, she began to kiss back. Both sets of eyes closed before James began to nibble on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly but, instead of claiming it with his tongue, James just swept over her lips. They parted for air and he smiled.  
"Oh dear," James smirked, "If I do say so myself, I have a terrible aim."  
Lily nodded quickly, too embarrassed and breathless to say anything. His smirk became a sort of smile.  
"Goodnight, Lily." He said as he kissed both cheeks - without 'missing' one this time - and then he left, leaving a very flustered Lily to get ready for bed.


	4. How To Ruin A Prince's Plan

Hiya,

Thanks so much to my first reviewer it's great to hear from my readers! Here's the next chapter. I know this story is slightly AU but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Anything that isn't featured in the Harry Potter Books isn't mine. Everything else belongs to me. Yay! I've also used a line from the film Mean Girls - "Your hair looks sexy pushed back" - just in case anyone want to know. In fact, I've used it twice.

After a peaceful sleep and many sweet dreams of the prince, Lily awoke to a warm day. It appeared to be summer here. A knock at the door called for her attention;

"Come in." Lily called.

The door creaked open and there stood Mrs. Kelly. She was wearing a smile, but her eyes seemed frustrated. Lily asked what was wrong.

"Nothing too bad, but they told me you haven't got any clothes this morning."

"I have got clothes."

"Hallmarkian ones dear. No, no…beautiful dresses or skirts or, or something other than what you have are the only things fit for young ladies like yourself. Anyway, here you are, child, this is what you'll be wearing today."

It wasn't a flowing dress but much more fitted. The dress was a lovely shade of green, emerald to match Lily's eyes, with a white sash and white high heels. There was also a long silver necklace with a diamond heart attached. One smaller, flat heart was over the top of the diamond and two diamond teardrops hung either side of the main attraction of the necklace.

"A sash?"

"Well, you see the little badge clipping it together? That's the Caprice symbol. Only fitting for a duchess such as yourself."

Mrs. Kelly excused herself as Lily began to dress. She hadn't forgotten that she was supposed to be introduced tonight at a ball. I've already met a few people, she thought - blushing as last night's events played through her mind.

After Lily was dressed, she was summoned by another knock at the door. Greg stood there and Lily at once relaxed in his friendly presence.

"Ah, how have you been child? I trust you and the prince acquainted yourselves?" He had a knowing glint in his eye that Lily didn't like but she brushed the feeling aside.

"Yes. He's nice." Lily told him.

"Well, I think he thought you were _nice _too. The prince has invited you horseback riding after lunch." He waggled an envelope. The wax seal was the Hallmarkian flag - obviously another symbol.

"But I've nothing to wear! Besides, I can't ride! What will he think when I say no?"

"Nothing to wear? What do you think Mrs. Kelly is working on?"

"I'm a terrible duchess, aren't I?"

"No, you're just new."

Lily sighed. This was turning out to be stressful and all she had been given was a letter. Greg sensed trouble and patted her hand comfortably.

"You'll be fine."

"I can't ride!" She whined.

"I think, duchess, that he was _rather _hoping to teach you _himself_."

Lily gasped. Of course! Why wouldn't he know about her, if he had known she was the new duchess? It all made sense, he had asked her to do something she didn't know how to and then he could step in and save her from herself.

No freakin' way.

Mrs. Kelly did herself proud on the dress but it was nothing compared to Lily's riding suit. Leg-defining jodhpurs clung to her shapely legs, a brown and baby pink riding top settled neatly on her small frame. Her riding boots were brown as well. It was beautiful on and had several bracelets and things to match.

James waited nervously as he watched one o'clock edge nearer. His tousled his hair time and time again - if she didn't show his friends would torture him with laughter. When the two had heard about his latest romance, they'd chuckled and teased until he had gone to bed.

Lily, true to her word, finally showed up. James tried to his nerves as she came closer. Yet with every step she took away little bricks of confidence. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good afternoon, now."

"Quite."

Two horses had been saddled; one was pure black, the other pure white. Lily's gelding was a good-natured horse that was easy to ride - James really had known that she had no experience. It was called Bales.

James's horse however was a fiery-tempered mare called Arabia that only James could ride. Her nature matched James and together they could make reckless look elegant.

They rode in silence. Lily had taken to riding like a duck to water and was having only a few troubles. James tried to make small talk, but Lily was having a one-way conversation with him. Her answers remained 'oh' and 'that's interesting'.

At two o'clock, James indicated them to stop riding and sit for a while. They had arrived at a small clearing in the middle of a wood. Lily still remained silent.

"Is there a problem?" He questioned.

"No." Lily answered.

"There is. Tell me, Lily. Don't you trust me?"

"I barely even know you."

"Look if it's something I've done or said, please, just say. I can't fix things if you won't talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm riding with you, that's what you wanted."

"Yes, your riding with me but you not riding _with _me are you?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

At this James became angry. His witty replies couldn't come out. Only anger - this girl was supposed to think the world of him. He'd even kissed her! That was enough to make any girl swoon- until now.

" Look, I don't know what's happened. Last night we talked, we even had something in common -"

"I know someone you know. That's it…"

"Let me finish, please," James growled as he moved closer to Lily, "You're infuriating, you know that? I've been nothing but nice to you and you're totally blanking me. Now, would you tell me what is wrong so we can sort this out?"

"I can't believe you actually thought I'd fall for it. I can't ride, you obviously know that -"

"Why do you think I got you Bales?"

"-and then you were going to come in and save me and play the hero and I'd fall into your arms straight away!"

"That wasn't my plan!"

"You mean me ruining your idea wasn't part of the plan?" She shouted sarcastically.

They were shouting now. The horses rubbed at the ground with their hooves and tugged at their ropes. As James and Lily argued - their voices rising - the usually calm Bales began to panic as Arabia twisted and turned around.

Bales's thin ropes wore away and he bolted out of the clearing leaving Arabia still circling. The commotion caused Lily and James to continue fighting on a whole different angle - whose fault it was.

James and Lily stood nose to nose.

"I thought you were a good person - "

"I am! I like you, that's all!"

"-but you're just a fake, I can't believe I actually -"

Her words were muffled as James's lips came crashing onto Lily's, sending them both toppling to the ground. Arabia grew steadily calmer, but Lily was fuming.

His lips and tongue and teeth were the only things on her mind as the kiss deepened. She unwillingly groaned against his mouth and began to kiss back. His hands pulled her hair out from it's neat pony tail and were now flexing in her hair. She ran her nails down his muscular back and he moaned at the feeling.

He came up for air but quickly set his mouth back down onto her pulse point, making Lily moan his name.

After a few more minuets of gradually getting more gentle making out, Lily and James broke apart. They lay panting and sharing disbelieving glances at each other.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry - you know that?"

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back."

"What?"

Lily crept forward as a sense of daring sprung to life in her stomach. Her lips embraced him in a warm but soft kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I told you. Your hair looks sexy pushed back."


	5. The Birth Of Evil

Hiya,

Thanks you to my wonderful reviewers! I'd like to get the total for this story up to ten so if you're reading this please review! Thanks!

By the way if you've noticed my spelling is slightly American-like it's because my spell-checker is actually American. There shouldn't be too much difference though.

Disclaimer: You know the score by now. What you recognize from the Harry Potter books is J. K. Rowling's what you don't is mine.

The ride back was almost silent except from James whispering things like 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' or 'amazing' as he kissed her neck and shoulders softly and Lily's only half-unwilling sighs as he did so.

As Bales had ran from their previous shouting match, Lily had to ride with James on Arabia. She was in front and James's strong arms held her and the reins tightly as they both rode upon Arabia's back.

By the time that they arrived back at the stables there was already a carriage waiting to pick Lily up. With the help of James she got off Arabia.

"Looks like Bales beat us back," Lily said nodding her head in the direction of the white horse.

"Lily…I'm sorry about today. I just…"

"Didn't think that I had a brain?" Lily asked, smiling.

James smiled back and together they walked towards the carriage. They turned to each other.

"Well, I shall see you tonight Miss Harvard-Edna."

"Yes. Good evening, Prince James."

With that James kissed both of her cheeks and helped her into the carriage. The footmen looked stunned as the prince did their job for Lily.

As the carriage pulled away, Lily looked back to see James back on Arabia. The horse reared up on it's hind legs and he waved, before they both galloped back into the wood.

Now, Lily thought, I wonder what Mrs. Kelly has in store for tonight.

Deep in the heart of the woods, two men began a meeting. One was sniveling on the floor and the other pacing dramatically. The floor-bound man was sobbing. The other was and intimidating person named Sir Riddle.

"Thirty days. I gave you thirty days, Pettigrew," began Riddle in a threatening voice.

"I know my lord, but…"

"Silence, you sniveling toad! Thirty days to repay your debt, thirty days to prove yourself, thirty days for new order to come and you destroyed it all," Sir Riddle barked, "my careful planning has gone to waste."

Silence followed for a short while.

"I am angry, Lord Pettigrew."

"Forgive me my lord, I'm so very sorry…"

"SORRY!? You think, for one moment that _sorry _would be enough to cover up all the mistakes you made! Sorry just doesn't't come into it man!"

Both men were breathing heavily, but Pettigrew didn't say anything else to persuade Riddle to forgive him. Instead, the foolish young man promised that he would do better on his next assignment.

"Keep on with this work, Peter the sneak." Spat Sir Riddle as Pettigrew began to raise himself from the floor. "And your next assignment will end with death."

Riddle strode across the floor and backed out of the clearing. He grabbed the reins of his stallion.

Turning so that Peter Pettigrew could see his face, Riddle snarled; "Get your best hunters. Don't let on to anyone who may stop you. Find Prince James. Take him hunting and make sure he doesn't come back."

With that, Sir Riddle left the woods, leaving a shaking Peter inside in the darkness. Little did Riddle know that a young Duke named Sirius Black had watched the whole thing.


	6. The Introduction Ball

Hiya,

Thanks so much to my reviewers - big hugs and cookies for all! I know the last chapter was short but I will try to make them longer.

Disclaimer: Once again I have to face the sad fact that, no, I do not own anything that belongs to the Harry Potter books.

Night closed over Hallmark as Lily finished dressing for the introduction ball. Her dress was a light purple and had a silk scarf that had crushed crystals woven into it. The collar was encased in the same crystal-silk. Several diamond jewelry pieces; including a necklace, earrings, bracelets, rings and a few ankle bracelets were donned as Lily positioned a purple sash around her. Once again, this had the Caprice badge.

Meanwhile, Sirius was still searching the hallways for James - desperate to tell him of the things he had witnessed. He ran towards the prince's chambers when a crowd of young men stood in his way.

Peter Pettigrew, his eyes still a horrible shade of red and were still quite puffy, was shorter than the other man next to him. Earl Malfoy had white blonde hair tied back and the two were accompanied by his goons.

"Well well, little Duke - it seems we meet again."

"Get out of my way Malfoy."

Pettigrew sneered, "There's four of us and only one of you. You think we're -"

Malfoy coughed and shot him a glare.

"-you think he's going to just move out the way?"

"Don't talk to me, traitor! I know what you're planning, and pretty soon the crown prince will too. You guys are history!"

"No, we're going to make history! You stupid little boy. Don't you realize what's going to happen?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

Sirius pushed forward, but the goons began to grasp his arms.

"Leaving so soon? Crabbe, Goyle, let's have you introduce yourselves…"

The ball had already started. Remus and James had only just entered and were busying themselves by greeting people near the entrance. The grand staircase leading to the hall was empty now except from one person.

Remus turned to face the staircase, but then quickly looked the other way. He grasped James's arm.

"What…?" James began, but the rest of the words couldn't get off his tongue.

Lily was standing in the middle of the grand staircase. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets but some had been captured in a flowing bun. Her skin seemed to be made of a porcelain material but James knew that it was as soft as silk in reality. Her lashes were donned with only a feathering of mascara and eye shadow complemented her large green eyes.

Her lips seemed plumped by a touch of lipstick and lip gloss and the clothes and jewelry she wore sparkled under a chandelier. The light from it gave her a strange heaven-like look.

James couldn't stop staring.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone turned to look at Lily, and they began to greet the new duchess. She glided down the stairs and James's eyes followed her. Her finally moved towards her, but another Lord got into his way.

Lord Snape was a greasy-haired, hook-nosed git who hated James and his friends. He quietly asked for a dance and Lily nodded 'yes' - no one but James saw the alarm in her eyes.

Remus on the other hand was too busy trying to locate Sirius to be bothered that a childhood friend was dancing with the enemy. James was fuming, but his emotions were lost on Remus's occupied mind.

The night was in full swing and Sirius still hadn't shown up. Lord Pettigrew had entered and, just like the good friends they were, James and Remus asked him how he was and what he had been doing since they last saw each other. The perfect friends.

Earl Malfoy had joined in and, with his friend Lord Snape, had begun to order a drink. No body noticed him much. Lily was dancing with another person. She had been with several partners since her initial dance with Snape - not one of them was James.

Peter made his excuse for the toilet, and Remus told James he would be back later. He was off to find their friend Sirius.

James, however, walked onto the dance floor. As the prince came nearer, Lily's partner smiled at her and kissed both her cheeks before twirling her round. She landed in the arms of the prince and the other young man walked off to dance with another girl.

"I had wondered when you were going to dance with me." James told her as the music became slower.

They moved closer together and James dropped Lily's hands to rest his on her waist. She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"I was just waiting for the right time."

"I suppose this is right?"

"I suppose."

The song ended after a while, but James never let go. Whispers traveled around about the prince and his new duchess but the pair never heard them. They danced until the final song at eleven o'clock.

"It's time to leave." James said quietly.

"It is."

"You'll be off to your own home in a matter of days, did you know?"

"Yes. I knew."

"You may never see me again."

"Maybe I won't."

They stepped closer together. "This might be your last chance."

"It might be."

"Or it could all end the other way."

"It could."

James touched her nose with his. "I could never let go."

'You might not."

"I could keep you safe forever."

"You might."

"I could whisk you off to a castle somewhere and keep you to myself."

"You would never do that."

"Why?"

Lily smiled. "You'd be alone with me all the time. You'd risk falling in love with me."

James held her more tightly. He pressed his lips close to her, almost touching.

"I already have."

And with that he closed the space between their lips.


	7. Discovering Love

Hiya,

Thanks so much to my reviewers - big hugs and cookies for all! I know the last chapter was short but I will try to make them longer. If you can't wait for even more CLHS, check out my profile and other stories!!

Disclaimer: Once again I have to face the sad fact that, no, I do not own anything that belongs to the Harry Potter books.

Remus struggled under the weight of a half-conscious Sirius. He had finally found his friend bloodied and broken inside a broom cupboard. He was locked in from the outside. Sirius's nose was bleeding badly but the blood from his cut lip had already dried.

His legs seemed to have escaped quite well except his left knee was making a clicking noise every time pressure was applied - still, Remus hobbled the two of them into the nearest bedroom he could find.

Remus couldn't call for help, in case the goons returned to find the both of them, but that didn't stop him trying to get the story from Sirius.

"So, run me by it again. You were running to get to James when Malfoy got in the way."

"Not jus' 'im," Sirius gurgled through a mouthful of blood. "Da frikin' gorillas an' Peter."

"Peter? As in Peter Pettigrew. Our friend." 

"Our ex friend."

"I don't think you've got that right, mate. I think they hit you're head. What would Malfoy want with Peter?"

"Said sumfin 'bout 'istory. Said I didn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand what I 'ad to tell James."

"Which was?"

Sirius thought for a moment. He looked at Remus sorrowfully, "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Was it important?"

Sirius nodded, still with a 'I'm thinking' look on his face.

"Maybe we should find James."

"No. Wait 'til morning'. I'm not feelin' good."

Remus waddled across the floor of an unused bedroom and placed Sirius on the bed. He tried to make him comfortable, but both boys' thoughts were else where.

James and Lily had left the ballroom a while ago. Their kissing had become more intimate, more passionate and James had growled in her ear too many times for public show.

They ran up the steps to his room, occasionally giggling and James frequently pushed Lily against the curved wall and tried to ravish her where she stood. They eventually made it into his bedroom.

The adrenaline rush gave them both a feeling of drunkenness and, due to the strange high they were now on, not even Lily felt embarrassed as James crashed them onto his bed.

They rolled around laughing as he tried unsuccessfully to kiss her. With a gleam in his eye, he caught her hands and wrists and forced her to stay still. He climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her body.

James pressed down and kissed her. Hard. Lily had never felt so much passion in her life. Her began trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmm…gods, James!" She called as he bit her neck, then blew on the bit softly.

"Oh yeah, baby." He got up and started grinding his hips into her. "You like that, don't you?"

The friction of her dress and his robes and just something unbelievably _him _was almost too much to bear.

"Oh James, soooo good, so good…" She moaned as he once again attached their lips together - not noticing him sliding off his outer robes and beginning to take off her dress.

"Mmmm…Lily…Lily" He whispered as she tried to sit up to help him get the dress off. They tumbled around for a minuet or two until, finally, the damned garment was laying on the floor.

The pair were stood in their underwear. James in his red boxers and Lily in her purple bra and knickers.

James moaned into her ear as she stroked him through his boxers, "I love it when my girl matches."

She giggled and as let out another raspy breath that tickled her ear. An idea struck James and Lily groaned freely as his hot, wet mouth closed around her earlobe.

"You like that, don't you?"

"God…yes!"

James's fingers itched as she unknowingly lifted her hips - her body desperate to meet some force that would dampen the fire in her. James shifted so Lily was in front of his, her back resting on his chest, her legs on the inside of his. Her hands wove their way behind her, grasping for the hardness she had been pleasuring.

"No," James laughed into her ear. "Not tonight. Tonight - just you. Just you, my love."

Lily shook and groaned uncontrollably as his tanned fingers buried deep inside her knickers. She was dripping wet and ready for him. Slowly, unsure of whether she was a virgin, James entered one finger.

She called out his name and gasped as a second entered, filling her, completing her. James moaned as she leant back and applied pressure of his shaft. Already he could feel his brain losing blood to the south of him.

As the third finger entered her, Lily cried out as never before. It was then that James realized, as he stroked the inside of her, that he had hit her sweet spot. It was time for him to take advantage of that.

Her brushed past the spot, leaving Lily writhing in pleasure, only to walk his fingers back over it. She purred loudly as he exercised his three digits on that place. She tossed and turned in front of him.

She was getting closer and he knew it. James also knew that tonight would be enough for her, but he still had a huge hard-on and she defiantly wasn't going any where soon.

He gently turned her around and pushed her backwards, so she fell onto the bed. With difficulty he got up and Lily, trying to get her breathing back to normal but failing miserably, was tugged towards him by her hand.

She was pressed to his chest when James suddenly turned around.

"God, I want you so bad."

"Take me then," Lily said in a small, panting voice. Her back hit the bedpost behind her.

James shook his head.

"No, too much. Too much. Just…I just…I need…"

With that he lifted her up and her long legs clung to his hips. He ground himself into her, earning a moan from both of them.

"Oh James, I won't stop you…just…don't stop!"

"No." He remained adamant as he felt his balls tighten.

"Yes!"

"Oh gods, Lils!"

"Mmmm!"

"I love you! You know that?"

"Oh gods, yes! I love you too…"

They both gasped and shuddered as their orgasms shook them. Falling from the bedpost they tumbled on to the bed where James stayed on top of Lily.

He convulsed, shouting her name and how much he loved her. Lily became wracked with shrieks of pleasure as James slowly felt the tightness uncoil. Minuets passed, they seemed like days, but James's seed was still flowing.

They stayed like that for a while. Both of them were breathing heavily, panting but trying to make some sort of sound. Lily was so damp she felt like she'd just been dropped into a pool and James was now limp but still leaking a slow drizzle of cum.

They fell asleep as midnight chimed. Just before escaping the awake world, James pulled a blanket over them and Lily - now just seconds away from sleep - snuggled into his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her and they fell into dreams containing only the two of them.


	8. Attack

Hi,

Welcome back to another exciting chapter! You people had better review!

Thanks to all my reviewers so far, you guys are great!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing you recognize from the books belong to me. The other stuff is.

On with the show - eh, story!

"Today is the day." Breathed Riddle as he looked out at the castle from the woods.

"What's so special about today, my lord?" A hooded man asked fearfully.

"I have been through this, Goyle. Today we attack the palace and I shall be crowned king. It won't be long before the whole world is trembling to it's knees."

Goyle looked at the other members of the army. Riddle's army. He looked at his master again, "Won't the prince have something to say about that?"

Riddle turned quickly and pointed his wand at Goyle. "You doubt me?"

"N…no, my lord…never…"

"You doubt me, vermin, and I will kill you where you stand."

"I…I didn't, yes my lord." Goyle stumbled back into his position.

It was just before day break. The air was deadly silent except for the faint rustling of cloaks in the cold air.

Yes, today was the day.

Remus awoke to find Sirius staring out the window.

"What's up?"

"Something's going on. I know it is. I just -"

"Just?"

"Can't remember."

Sirius looked forlorn, so Remus looked outside as well. There was nothing but woods and landscaped grounds. He looked at Sirius, who sighed, and then rubbed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I remember who did it, you know that, but - oh Remus, why was I there?"

"Perhaps you went to see James?"

He shook his head. "No, there was a reason."

"But what was it?"

As morning shone through the castle windows, James awoke slowly. He smiled as the scent of vanilla and cinnamon surrounded him. Lily. He pulled her closer to him with one arm and she slowly snuggled into him.

"Morning." His voice came out quietly.

"Mmmm." She yawned into his chest before looking up. "Morning."

He smiled down and kissed her briefly, before continuing to go back for chaste kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, more deeply this time.

"Well, I've got to say, that's a great thing to wake up to."

James smiled, but a sudden knock at his door broke him out of his Lily-loving trance. Lily covered herself, as did he.

"Enter."

"Your majesty," a servant bowed. "Your father, the king, is awaiting your presence. The castle is under attack! You must go sir!"

"Leave."

James hopped out of bed leaving Lily startled. He rushed to pull on some trousers and a shirt. He turned to her before leaving and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Get dressed, don't leave this room without someone else."

He opened the door, then turned to her. She smiled

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He left and Lily hurriedly put on some clothes. Outside of the door, he was met by a rough-looking Sirius and a panicked Remus.

"Time to go boys," James stated as they left.


	9. Coming Home

Hiya,

New chapter!!

Disclaimer: Once again, all you recognize from the Harry Potter books is not mine.

Outside the castle was in total chaos.

Every man was being called to fight as the palace had been totally unprepared.

Sirius still couldn't remember what he had to tell James that night but he was pretty sure it had something to do with this.

Peter was nowhere to be seen.

James was riding Arabia as head of the cavalry.

His father was up front with his men and more troops were arriving to help every minuet.

Sirius was thrashing enemy ass with his quality hand-to-hand-combat and Remus was on the roof of the castle with the archers.

His bow and arrow were famous among the archers.

The battle was in full swing. Riddle was screaming orders at his men and the men were trying to do as they were told but more often than not they were cut down by sword or arrow.

"ATTACK! THEY ARE NOTHING! OBLIVIATE THEM! KILL, KILL!" Screeched Riddle as his men fumbled around for their weapons.

Inside the castle, Greg had gone in search of Lily and her and all the other guests were being kept safe in one of the towers.

Hours passed and the ground became covered with the bodies of Riddle's army, but the Hallmarkian army were not without their losses.

Just as Riddle's army began retreating, a sharp cry descended through the Hallmarkian armies.

James turned Arabia around, just in time to see Riddle slashing his father through his heart with a silver sword.

He grinned an evil grin as James galloped towards his father.

"No!" He cried as he saw the blood trickle from the wound. The king's eyes were still open.

James took his heels out of the stirrups and jumped from Arabia's back.

He thrust his sword in front of him in blind rage, but Riddle merely blocked the hit.

James was not so lucky.

"No! You killed him."

"And now I'm going to kill YOU!" Riddle cried as he lunged his sword forward.

James dodged it, but only just.

The fighting continued. James swerved most of Riddle's moves.

Most of them.

Riddle was a good fighter but his men were losing. He had wounds from James's sword but, like James, had dodged most of his attempts.

Riddle gave the cry for retreat as men closed in on his army. The few hundred that were left fled and Riddle swung onto a loose horse to make his getaway.

James was fuming and he whistled for Arabia. As soon as she came, he used his reins to pull himself onto her back to follow the retreating Riddle.

Hallmark cleaned itself up and through a victory party. No one had seen James.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked Lily later that night.

"Yes. I suppose."

"He will come back."

"Yes. I suppose."

Remus shook his head, then went for the door to Lily's room. "Good night."

Lily said nothing.

He left.

An hour or two passed before Lily noticed a rustling in the trees outside her window. She began to shout, in case it were the enemy returning, but it wasn't.

It was James.

He was bloodied and dirtied, with clean streaks from his eyes where tears and leaked.

He was walking Arabia, his reins over her head so he could be in front.

Even her head was down.

James looked at Lily. She stared right back.

He let go of his reins and fainted.

I know I don't normally leave a note at the end of a chapter, but here it is:

I am sorry this one is so short but I needed to get this out of the way so I can get back to Lily and James. We all love them being together but we have to move this story somewhere.

I want to leave a challenge with you. I a challenging anyone to write a Harry/Draco fic. This is the criteria: 

Must be rated M and be romance.

Involves them having kids.

They break-up at one point but can get back together.

This is just something for you guys to work on until I get back to writing chapters for this story. I need to keep on top of my other story Coming Home To More Than Love. You can take a look at this story to give you some thoughts on the challenge.

I'll write when I can!!


	10. Coronation

I'm back,

Sorry it's been so long. Let me know if any of you have done my challenge set on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books is not mine and I am not making any money from them. They are J. K. Rowling's. sob

The hospital wing was flooded with people. James had been rushed there only a little while ago but he was improving.

Lily was distraught, but they were doing all they could. Some of his wounds were infected and he had lost a lot of blood. His body was exhausted and so was his mine - who knew how long it would be before he was well again.

Since Hallmark had discovered the death of their king they were eager to crown James - if only he were well enough.

Three days passed and James's condition continued to improve. By the end of Wednesday, he was finally awake.

"Oh, James!" Lily sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. They had been left alone for a while.

"Li - Lilly." He croaked.

She sobbed again as his hands slowly found their way around her waist, trying to hold her but failing.

"What happened to you? Why did you go off like that - you could have been killed!" She exclaimed.

He gradually shook his head, "I'm lucky," his voice broke.

Lily just sobbed into his shoulder.

"I now proclaim you King James of Hallmark. _Dormus Bonner Tyne._"

James bowed his head as he accepted the crown before turning to greet his subjects. Lily stood next to Remus and Sirius. The hall was crowded with important people; from Lords to Dukes, and decorated with Hallmarkian flags of every size.

Much food and drink was spread around the hall. After the coronation, people had begun to get into the swing of things. If there was one thing Hallmarkians knew how to do, it was parties.

James had been awake for a week before the coronation. Every order he gave was followed without question. Even before the crown was on his head, everyone looked to him as their new leader.

As people whirled and twirled around the dance floor, James was sat in his throne. Lily, upon his orders, had been seated next to him. They chatted as the music kept playing but James was still to weak to dance.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting next to a king."

James laughed. "You're going to have to help me with this, I can't mess it up."

"You won't. You'll make us all proud."

James sighed. "I just wish _he _was here to see this."

Lily knew he was talking about his father.

"He is, in your heart."

They remained quiet for a while before James started the conversation again.

"You never knew my father, did you?"

"Not personally." Lily leaned forward to whisper to James's ear, "But I know his son _very _well."

James laughed again. He looked at the dancers.

"He would have loved this. He would have loved you."

"Why would he have loved me?"

"He might of thought you were a good role model for his son."

Lily giggled this time and James smiled at her.

"I do love you, you know that?" 

"Of course I know that, how could you not?" Lily questioned with a smirk.

"And you love me too?" 

"With all my heart."

"So you won't mind if I ask you something then?"

"Ask away."

"It is quite personal."

"So? What do you want to know?"

With a sigh from the exertion, James kneeled beside Lily's chair. Only one knee was on the floor though. He took a box from his jacket pocket and brought it up near Lily.

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Who Would Have Guessed

I'm back,

Sorry it's been so long. Let me know if any of you have done my challenge set on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books is not mine and I am not making any money from them. They are J. K. Rowling's. sob

_With a sigh from the exertion, James kneeled beside Lily's chair. Only one knee was on the floor though. He took a box from his jacket pocket and brought it up near Lily. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

Lily was stunned. James was still bent down on one knee and his eyes frantically watched her for a reaction. After the shock had worn off, she smiled.

"Yes."

James took a double take and, before he slid the huge diamond engagement ring onto her finger, he kissed her open mouth.

Suddenly, the hall around them erupted into clapping and cat-calls. Loud whistling could be heard and it was James's guess that the whistler was Sirius.

James hadn't told anyone but his closest friends about him planning to propose. He had been unsure but now as he looked at Lily he could tell things were going to be alright.

They kissed again, longer this time, and the band started playing again. A chant of 'Dance, dance' went around the room like wildfire and so the happy young couple had no choice but to oblige.

That night, Lily and James were alone in their new chambers. It was really a bigger version of their rooms combined. Their hands, mouths and tongues began to wander each others.

It was a strange feeling, Lily decided as James finally began to move deep within her, love. Her she was; naked, with him, in a place she had only just begun to know. Yet she wasn't embarrassed or self-conscious - in fact, the only thing Lily really felt was the desire for James.

Strange thing, this love business.

Lily found the same thought rushing through her head again on her wedding day. Her dress, another Mrs. Kelly creation, was pure and simple but elegant. In the white folds was woven in crushed diamonds and diamond jewelry adorned her.

She could James's face light up as she began her slow march to the end and, when they finally sealed their love with 'I do's and a kiss, the thoughts ran through her head yet again.

That night they made passionate love to each other over and over. James had entered her so many times, shown her so many heights of pleasure and love that it really wasn't surprising that she found out she was pregnant only a few days later.

"James," She said one night as they lay next to each other.

"Yes?"

"I don't want our baby to be spoiled."

"He won't be."

"It's a he now?"

"Of course it's a boy."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

Silence fell for a while.

"I want to get a house, James."

He looked at her, "Where?"

"England."

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"Oh I do, I do, but I want something that we can just be James and Lily in. A place where our family can be without having the pressure of being royalty. I want him to be safe - who knows if that Riddle will show up again. Is that ok?" 

"Of course. I'll tell Remus to put the word around in England."

"Thank-you."

Again, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"That Riddle man, he won't come after us, will he?"

"No. Of course not."

Who could have known that, just under two years on from that conversation, Riddle did find them.

Who could have guessed that this time, James would not get out alive.

It was impossible to have predicted that Lily would not have made it either.

And perhaps the most strangest thing of all, when questioned about why Riddle showed up at the Potter's, Remus and Sirius had said that they didn't know. Perhaps it was because he wanted them for his side on the war.

It was better this way, they figured. Harry Potter - Lily and James's son - would never have to be an orphaned king. He would never have to deal with that as well as everything else his life would bring. This way, they had respected their wishes. Harry was never spoilt and grew up to be a fine young man.

A fine young man, who never knew how important he really was.

THE END

Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry the end skipped past the years so quickly but I think it all ties together nicely. Thanks again,

Cinderella-Loves-Her-Shoes

xxx


End file.
